And my soul is yours to save
by OneShooter
Summary: "William, she is your good memory, and you are hers. She can't be happy without you."


I wanted to thanks you all my georgetowners babies, and specailly Talita this pretty girl made this whole thing happen. If you want to die listen to this song while they are dancing. I hope you guys like it, seriously, xo.

* * *

They knew this party would come, and they knew both of them would be invited. They just tried to avoid any thought of meeting each other, or even thinking about staying inside the same room without the need of being professional or exclusively for dealing about their trials.

It was too dangerous to stay there, it was dangerous to feel each other's presence, to know they were both in the same place not to fight, but to pretend everything was okay and things were going just fine.

Georgetown's class of 1994 meeting was always something certain, and they knew it because when she was working at Lockhart/Gardner they've received some calls about date and hour and where would it be. They were happy about it, cause none of them knew things were about to change this dramatically. Will was so angry about Alicia, that he made it possible for her to feel his anger in the air.

But all the anger disappeared when he saw her. He could feel anything else but anger, she was so beautiful, wearing a long halter chiffon dress almost the same tone as her skin, so it looked like she was wearing nothing. Crystals were decorating the chest and the neck and she had a black lace belt. She was wonderful. Her hair was falling on her shoulders, as usual, she had the most natural but amazingly curls, that brown tone contrasting her skin and dress. He never saw her that beautiful. He liked to spend some time staring at her while she was writing down foot notes and important things about some case, or even when she was asking witnesses things. He appreciated every single moment she had to pull her hair out of her face, rolling her eyes when the hair feel again, back to the same place she just took it from. He used to like listening to her preparing clients, her voice was always so calm and low, and she always looked so wise and confident. He liked that. And he missed that.

She forced herself not to go straight to where he was, she found someone to talk to and the waiter, luckily, passed by her with glasses of wine, so faster than ever she took one and drank it in one sip, reaching for other after replacing the glass back on the platter.

**- Can I get you something else, Lady?**

**- No thanks, I'm fine.. I'm just, nervous to be back.**

And how couldn't she, all ten people she greeted, asked her about Peter, _"How's Peter?", "Where's Peter?", "Congrats on the election!"_. She was happy about her husband, really, she was. But people had to understand, once for all, she was not a part of her husband, she was someone else, she was Alicia Cavanaugh before Peter, and she wondered when – and why – she had to become Florrick's wife, and not just keep being…_Alicia_. She smiled at them, and said everything people wanted to hear, that she was fine and her law firm was doing great and her husband was fine and happy as well.

After ten minutes inside that room, she had to go out for some fresh air. She thought about running away right now, getting inside her car and going back home, under her blankets, protected from the world. Protected from Will. Protected from the feelings she was trying to hide. She really started to think how good Owen's offer sounded now. She missed her brother, things were running wild at Florrick/Agos and she had no time to talk to him, she realized she haven't even met his new boyfriend, some younger guy called Peter. A life irony happening right there.

She had to go back inside, her old teacher, Mrs. Asthongburry, told her to _"get back inside cause they had some surprises and she had to be there"_. At first she found it cute and exciting, she never heard of any old students meetings where there was any surprise. But as soon as she walked in she spotted at that big screen old pictures of their class. And at some point a picture of Will hugging her, they were laughing, but not at the picture, she actually never saw that picture. And she felt him looking at her, so she looked back, staring those brown eyes from far. He shyly smiled at her, looking down after he did, as if it was for her to forget he smiled. She couldn't help to smile as well, but she also started to walk, passing by people who were talking to her, saying she was again at the screen, in a mock trial, fighting with the judge because he made himself biased against her client – which was snow white – and she was asking him to refuse himself. She wasn't listening to anything else but the sound of her own breathing, getting stronger as she was getting closer to him. He turned himself to look at her better, he was wearing a black tuxedo, his smile opened widely at her, and she gladly smiled back, again, as if it was the very first time they were seeing each other.

**- Hi...I'm, hm...Good to see you.**

**- Good to see you as well, Alicia.**

**- Will, really? You were smiling at me and now you call me Alicia?**

**- Is that your name, isn't it? I'm glad you could come, people would have no one to talk if you wouldn't come…Your mock trial. It was…Something.**

**- What mock tr…Oh my god. Why are they showing this, I didn't even know they had a tape? Oh lord. Where's the waiter. I need a drink.**

**- Calm down, Alicia. Did you come by yourself?**

**- Yes…I did, Peter had some press conference about last government's cuts.**

**- Oh, that's bad…**

**- Yes, it is…But it's his job, and you do what you got to do.**

She sighed and smiled at him when an old class mate – a blonde one, she thought her name was Jessa – approached Will with a glass of whiskey, She knew it was time for her to back off, Will and Alicia were nothing now. She had to make her own brain statement so she wouldn't be jealous or heartbroken by the fact he was talking to other women. Alicia found some old friends and talked to them for like half an hour, enough time to allow her look at Will, alone, at the bar, drinking tequila and getting a little bit more sociable with old class mates and becoming the Georgetown Will. That outgoing guy, who had no problem with making a new friend at a second and chose her to be his best friend. Will was now smiling at everyone, hugging teachers and making jokes about how things were. She liked watching him smile at people, she liked the way he messed his hair and has loosen his bow tie. She missed his laugh next to her ear, his caressing and his comfort. She lost track of how many times she caught herself staring at him for no reason. He has always been so cool and kind, she couldn't remember a time where Will was truly sad and depressed by something. He were the one who took care of her when she got sick, and he listened to her two hours crying after she first fought with Peter cause he kissed her best friend. She never knew someone so pure and humble at this point, to forget about his own life for someone. Because that's what he did while she was in Georgetown, he took care of her since she stepped inside the campus, he brought them food, he helped her studying, he advised her about boys, and he kissed her when she needed. The most painful part about Georgetown was leaving. To be more specific, leaving Will. She knew it would hurt, graduate and all that stuff, but when she took the last picture and they looked at each other, the world just stopped and stood still until she was awaken by Peter's hand touching her shoulder, hugging her and greeting her for the whole thing.

She realized at that moment something was missing, and every single time she looked back, and she saw Will was there, with his family, she could feel her missing part was where he was.

Music started to play, a bit louder than the others and she was dragged back to reality, seeing the room dark and full of couples dancing. Damn, where it was her husband when she needed?

**- You should invite her to dance and stop looking from here. Things don't happen if you don't make them happen…I've always thought you and her were a couple. I am so old, what is what you call today? Hooking up…You were hooking up at that time?**

**- No, we were just friends. Good friends. She is married now, she has a husband and kids. She seems happy.**

**- But she is not…Can you see how she looks at nowhere? She is looking for something that happened in the past, something she no longer can appreciate, so her brain takes her away from pain using good memories. It is like using drugs, it takes you away from bad things and keeps you in a good place. I think her good place is you.**

**- How can you say that? Mrs. Ashtongburry, you are a very clever woman…I am not saying a word to make me guilty later.**

**- You don't even have to, William. You were born with very expressive eyes, you don't need to say a word and I can see what you are thinking. Go get the girl, before someone else does. And I will find a good, comfortable chair, my legs are not that strong anymore.**

**- Do you need help? I can help you…**

**- You, stop messing around and go invite her, or I will pull you there by your ear.**

**- Okay, your honor.**

**- William, she is your good memory, and you are hers. I know it because I've lived with you for four years. You should make this lady truly happy. She can't be happy without you.**

He smiled at her and looked back at Alicia, she was still looking at nowhere, smiling and coming back to reality in some moments. He stood up, fixed his bow tie, his hair, and opened way through the crowded ball room, walking like he would never get to her, his steps looked so small and he thought if he was really walking, or if it was just his imagination. He knew it when he touched her arm, making her jump and stare him.

**- Mrs. Asthongburry said if I didn't invite you to dance, she would. So, here I am, shall we dance?**

**- Yes, I am pretty sure she might come to make sure we are dancing, so we'd better do it once for all.**

**- Ouch, you say that like it was awful to dance with me.**

**- It's not, I just…I don't think we should stay this close to each other. It's dangerous, and you probably hate me, so I just… Oh lord, I wish I was home, sleeping.**

**- Alicia, please. Stop talking.**

She laid her head on his right shoulder, closing her eyes and smelling his cologne, that amazing strong scent, he smelled like some calm place, where you could listen to birds and waves and you could feel the cold air hitting your face. His hand, so soft holding hers, his thumb caressing her fingers, his face was in her hair. Will made her feel safe, under his invisible warrior's armor. She felt like the world could end right now, and she would still be safe, he would make sure not a single dust would hit her. She was sure of one thing in her life, and this thing was: Will was made for her, and only she would fit perfectly for him. She held him closer and closed her eyes again, praying for this moment to be eternal.

He was happy. He was completely and truthfully happy, he had the most precious thing attached to him like skin, he felt if she could, Alicia would glue herself in him. He felt her smell, she had such a great perfume scent exhaling from her, she smelled chamomile in her hair, jasmine and cherries on her neck and her bare scent was something he couldn't think of words to define it. This very moment was something they've never had before, the two of them just embraced, with some romantic music as background, the world just turned black and they were the only important things right now.

She never wanted to let go, she felt like this could literally last forever, they could keep that song on replay until they both die, together. She couldn't help but shiver when his hand caressed her back, the chiffon touching her skin, looked like his hand. He started to hum the song was playing in her ear, his eyes closed, his feet moving them both slowly. She thought this looked like Cinderella, and she was afraid she had to walk away in the middle of this magical thing. She didn't want to go away, not right now.

He had to feel her, so he touched every single inch he could of her body. Her back, her hands, her hair. He wondered how he could live this long without her next to him, laughing at his jokes and whispering his name. He would never forget when she fell asleep on the hotel room, it was for just five minutes, but he felt like it was a lifetime. Her eyes, the way her black lashes looked damn beautiful in that face of hers. He liked her face. He liked her all, but her face was something he could say for sure it was his favorite part of her. He pulled her closer, making them almost one and she gladly embraced him better, her arm supporting his back, her nose now in his neck. Alicia knew that this was his weak spot.

He turned his face and kissed her forehead, when suddenly the music stopped. People started to applause the DJ and Alicia kept her focus on Will. She looked at him when he backed up, clapping and smiling. She held his arms, turning him to face her. That was the right time to do it, to hell bad timing and people, she had to kiss him, and she had to feel that good thing again, for one last time. She had to find something else to live than her children.

She loved them so much she could die, but kids were growing up, and she knew things were going to change. She had to feel she could keep living, she had to feel if this thing that made her heart in flames could disappear, and she wanted to know if it was everything an illusion. She was dreaming and nothing since she left Georgetown had really happened.

**- Will, please, kiss me.**

**- No Alicia, I can't… This is wrong, this room is full of people ready to make easy money.**

**- I need it, I need you. Please Will, just once more. Please, make me feel complete again. I will hate you after this, but please…**_**Make me complete one more time.**_

He stepped back, and she opened her eyes when Peter took her hand to turn her around, kissing her forehead at the very same place Will had kissed before. He smiled at her and invited her to dance but it was too late, people were already trying to reach him for talk, like a bunch of teenagers running after their idols. Peter shook some hands and approached her.

**- I hope I didn't see what I saw.**

**- You saw what? I was dancing with a friend.**

**- A friend you told me you now had as an enemy.**

**- I was alone here, I don't know if you remember. An old teacher told him to invite me to dance.**

**- Alicia, I don't believe a word you said, why?**

**- Cause you are trying to find something to fight about. Peter, look…I was dancing, the song finished and you appeared, that's it.**

**- Then thank god I came in.**

**- Yes…**_**Thank God**_**.**

He said that, and went back to the people who were trying to talk to him. She could actually catch some things, like, what he was going to do, how it feels to be a governor and some ladies tried to talk to her, asking her how amazing it was to be married the governor. But she was really looking for Will, she looked at the bar, the bathroom and when her eyes saw something he was leaving the room. He smiled at her and whispered " _goodbye"_, and then he left. He walked out in a moment where she could do nothing but watch him walk away.

She never felt so unable to do something, she wanted to scream and cry, but she smiled and got her attention back to those annoying ladies asking her stupid questions. She knew why Will did that, he wanted the same thing she did, but it was too dangerous, love is dangerous and he was protecting her, again, as he always did. She smiled, looking down, and then closed her eyes, feeling his presence right there.

**- Thank you…_I love you_.**


End file.
